I GET YOU
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [Modification Canon] - [1SHOOT] - [SEKUEL "I WANT YOU"] / Perjuangan Sasuke selama ini menemui titik akhir. Ia mendapatkan apa yang paling diinginkannya. Gadis itu telah resmi menjadi miliknya. /Dedication for #EternalLoveForSasuHina Event/ Mind to review?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Get You © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Perjuangan Sasuke selama ini menemui titik akhir. Ia mendapatkan apa yang paling diinginkannya. Gadis itu telah resmi menjadi miliknya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I GET YOU**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

'_Kami-sama_ … Sampai kapan ia akan terus mengikutiku?' Batin Hinata agak kesal juga. Mempercepat langkah kecilnya menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha yang nampak sepi karena hari telah gelap.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08:00 pm. Para penduduk mungkin tengah bersantai atau beristirahat di rumah mereka masing-masing. Menikmati makan malam dengan khidmat bersama keluarga tercinta. Namun tidak dengan Kunoichi cantik berambut panjang itu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya di hutan yang terletak tak jauh dari desa. Seorang diri tanpa kehadiran dua sahabatnya.

Biasanya Kiba dan Shino selalu bergabung untuk berlatih bersama. Namun beberapa hari belakangan mereka memang tengah disibukkan dengan misi, hingga jarang berada di desa.

Ada satu masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya. _Orang itu_ selalu saja mengikuti dan memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Membuatnya tak nyaman dan merasa terganggu. Kini _orang itu_ masih berjalan santai di belakangnya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana hitam seragam chunin yang ia kenakan.

**Tap**

Hinata menghentikan langkah. Memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, "U-uchiha _san_ … Berhentilah mengikutiku!" Membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang demi melihat sosok pria berambut raven _blue dark_ yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Terkesan angkuh namun penuh karisma.

Sasuke menyeringai seraya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Sebelum kau menerima lamaranku." Tetap saja keras kepala. Padahal ia sudah berulang kali mendapatkan penolakan dari Hinata, namun tak ada kata menyerah di dalam kamus hidupnya. Tipikal Uchiha sekali bukan?

"U-uchiha _san_, bukankah aku—"

"Tanggapanku akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya." Ujar Sasuke tak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan ucapan. Melangkah mendekat dengan gaya _cool_ dan santai, "Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau mau menerima lamaranku." Seringainya kian melebar. Mendekatkan wajahnya seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu milik gadis itu.

**Tap**

Refleks Hinata memundurkan kakinya satu langkah, segera menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Melindungi hal berharga yang selalu terancam bahaya saat berdekatan dengan Shinobi tampan itu.

Semburat merah telah menghiasi wajah Hinata karena tindakan Sasuke yang hampir saja mengambil ciuman pertamanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Sepertinya ia tak bisa bersikap lengah meski sedetikpun jika tengah berhadapan dengan pria itu. Bersiaga dan berhati-hati adalah dua hal penting yang harus dilakukannya agar selamat.

Hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah salah satu contoh kecil dari tindakan Sasuke yang bisa membuat kinerja otak serta jantung Hinata menjadi kacau.

'_Kami-sama_ … Kenapa perasaan aneh dan tak nyaman ini selalu hadir saat Uchiha-_san_ berada di dekatku?' Batin Hinata. Berusaha keras menormalkan debaran jantungnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Sedangkan Si Pelaku yang menyebabkan kekacauan pada diri Hinata hanya tersenyum miring memandangi wajah cantik gadis di hadapannya penuh perhatian. Menarik sebelah tangan dari saku celana kemudian meletakkannya diatas kepala gadis itu, mengusapnya lembut. "Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan sekali?" Ia berujar tenang bagaikan air yang mengalir di pegunungan. Jujur dan sungguh-sungguh.

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

**DEGG**

Jantung Hinata berdebar diluar kendali. Semburat merah di wajahnya kian terlihat jelas di bawah naungan sinar rembulan yang terbentuk sempurna. Ia menggumamkan doa di dalam hati. Berharap kedua kakinya akan tetap kuat berpijak diatas tanah demi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Berharap kejadian yang sama tak akan terulang kembali kali ini. Berharap suara debaran jantungnya tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Jadilah milikku! Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu setiap waktu." Ujar Sasuke lagi. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyibakkan poni halus yang menutupi dahi Hinata. Memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut penuh perasaan disana. Seakan mengungkapkan segala hal yang ada di dalam hatinya melalui ciuman tersebut.

Manik lavender Hinata memandang lurus manik onyx di hadapannya. Mencari tahu sesuatu yang menjadi keraguannya. Keraguan yang menjadi alasan penolakannya selama ini. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah pancaran keseriusan, ketulusan, serta kejujuran. Tak ada hal lain. Tanpa sadar ia menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulutnya seakan terhipnotis oleh pesona manik indah segelap malam milik Sasuke.

"U-uchiha _san_ …" Cicit Hinata terdengar ragu. Meremas jari-jemarinya sendiri sebagai luapan kegugupan yang mendera. Hampir saja ia terjatuh ke tanah jika Sasuke tak sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau tak akan pingsan lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya kan?" Tanya Sasuke bernada ejekkan.

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Hinata segera menjauhkan diri dari dekapannya. Sedikit kesal karena pria itu malah mengejeknya disaat yang tidak tepat.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Lagi. Dalam dan penuh arti. Saling membaca apa yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam sana. Hinata menghela nafas keras, memberanikan diri untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan penting dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan akibat cinta pertama yang tak berbalas. Toh kini Naruto sudah berbahagia dengan cintanya, lalu kenapa ia masih tetap tenggelam dalam kesedihan? Tak mencoba menyelami kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya telah berada di depan mata.

Selama ini ia sudah cukup melihat dan menyadari keseriusan pria itu pada dirinya. Hanya saja ia sengaja menutup mata dan telinga, berpura-pura polos dan tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi. Oh _Kami-sama_ … Ia merasa sangat jahat karena secara sengaja mengabaikan semua itikad baiknya.

Membuka lembaran baru bersama seseorang yang baru pula. Masa lalu lebih baik dilupakan, dan masa depan lebih baik direncanakan. 'Yosh! Segera sampaikan pikiranmu, Hinata!' Berujar dalam hati. Menyemangati diri sendiri. Berharap apa yang akan ia utarakan terucap dengan lancar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran melihat gestur tubuh Hinata yang nampak aneh.

Ragu, Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke kemudian berkata: "Ma-maukah kau berjalan berdampingan denganku?" Ucapannya kian membuat pria itu kebingungan. Seorang jenius sekelas Uchiha Sasuke pun berubah menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengannya. Gadis penuh misteri yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Hinata!" Ujar Sasuke memijat pelan pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Berusaha memupuk kesabaran lebih banyak lagi. Ia memang harus bisa bersikap sabar saat berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Bibir tipis Hinata membentuk sebuah senyuman manis nan menenangkan, "Ma-maukah kau berjalan berdampingan denganku untuk membuka lembaran hidup yang baru?" Memperjelas maksud ucapannya.

**GREPP**

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Hinata. Meremasnya lembut. "Tentu saja. Bukankah hal itu yang selama ini aku tawarkan kepadamu?" Senyuman tipis penuh kebahagiaan terukir di wajahnya. Tak bisa disembunyikan ataupun ditutupi.

Hinata menggangguk pelan, mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. "Maaf, ta-tapi aku akan membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa membalas perasaanmu."

**GYUTT**

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, "Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku dan melupakan Si Bodoh itu. Secepatnya. Lihat saja!" Percaya diri seperti biasa. Namun entah mengapa ucapannya memberikan ketenangan di hati Hinata.

"Hm. Mo-mohon bantuannya, Uchiha-_san_!" Hinata tersenyum lega. Tangan kecilnya mencoba melingkari punggung lebar milik Sasuke. Membalas dekapan dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Panggil aku Sasuke dan berhentilah bicara gagap seperti itu!" Perintah Sasuke. Memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati momen menyenangkan mereka.

"A-akan aku coba, Sasuke-_kun_." Masih tergagap. Hinata belum terbiasa berbicara secara normal di hadapan orang yang berhasil membuat debaran jantungnya selalu menggila.

Kehangatan yang tercipta perlahan menjauh. Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya. Sedikit menjaga jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Ia mengambil sebelah tangan Hinata kemudian menyimpannya diatas dada, "Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

Debaran jantung Sasuke pun ternyata sama cepatnya dengan debaran jantung Hinata. Iapun selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dada serta perutnya saat berada di dekat gadis itu. Namun seorang Uchiha sangat pintar memainkan ekspresi, membuat semua orang kesulitan untuk membaca dirinya.

"I-iya." Hinata mengangguk.

"Debaran jantungku selalu seperti ini saat melihatmu, dan akan semakin parah saat kau berada di dekatku. Kau tahu alasannya?" Sasuke memandang lembut kedua manik lavender milik gadis itu.

Menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke lebih lembut dan penuh keingintahuan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Sasuke tegas dan sungguh-sungguh. Ia memang selalu menunjukkan perasaan cintanya melalui tindakan nyata. Namun kini berbeda. Ia pun mengatakan cinta melalui bibirnya. Sebuah tindakan langka yang dilakukan seorang pria angkuh serta memiliki harga diri tinggi sepertinya.

Sasuke memangkas jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka hingga kehangatan bisa kembali dirasa. Mengecap manis dan lembutnya bibir gadis yang begitu berharga untuknya. Melumat perlahan seakan tak ingin kehilangan sensasi dan rasa yang disuguhkan. Sedangkan Hinata tak bergeming, tak juga menolak. Hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh pria yang tanpa sadar telah mengambil hatinya. Mengganti kesakitan yang menusuk hatinya dengan debaran aneh yang belum ia mengerti apa artinya.

'Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, Hinata.' Batin Sasuke bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Balasan review FF _"I Want You"_ untuk yang gak login****:**

**_Meyuhi_: **Nafas buatan? Kayaknya Sasu gak kepikiran untuk ngelakuin itu deh :-)

Ini sekuelnya.

**_Pikaa_: **Aku juga suka FF bertema Canon. FFnya udah end kok, dan ini sekuelnya.

**_Guest_: **Lagi? Ini sekuelnya kok :-)

**_Bica_**: Pendek ya? Hahaha ... Gomen. Ini sekuelnya.

_**Akira &amp; Guest** _: n_n

_**Hyuugahime**_: Sabar! Jangan gebrak meja dong! :-)

Udah kubuat kok sekuelnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah sekian lama hibernasi (dalam artian kehilangan _mood_ untuk membuat FF sekuel ini), namun pada akhirnya hari ini selesai dibuat juga :-)**

_**Dedication for #EternalLoveForSasuHina Event.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
